


I might be drunk, but I still want you

by Cami (Aspie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunk calls, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Riding, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: Alec was woken up by an insistent buzzing from his night stand. He groaned and rolled over to grab his mobile and looked at the screen.‘Seriously Magnus, it’s 2am’ he thought when he saw his friend’s name light up, but answered the call nonetheless.Because there is not enough drunk Magnus out there, and drunk Magnus is adorable (Alec agrees with me on this one)





	I might be drunk, but I still want you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/gifts).



> Thank you to Niki for betaing and once again make your amazing moodboard for my fic. I gift this to you, you know why girl ;-)

Moodboad by @malectraash  
  
  


Alec was woken up by an insistent buzzing from his night stand. He groaned and rolled over to grab his mobile and looked at the screen.

‘Seriously Magnus, it’s 2am’ he thought when he saw his friend’s name light up, but answered the call nonetheless.

There were muffled sounds on the other end of the call. 

“Mags?” He said, while trying to stop a yawn.

“Heeey big brother. It’s your favorite sister” He heard Izzy’s drunken voice and flinched at the loud sound. 

“Izzy, you have any idea what time it is? Where is Magnus? Is he okay? You need me to pick you up?” He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and turned on the light.

“Narh, it’s still early. Im sittin’ in my car with-” 

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, don’t you fucking dare drive that car.” Alec yelled at her. He could hear Magnus laugh at the other end.

“Shut up, you're not her daddy” Magnus laughed. “Even tho you might be daddy material” he mumbled to himself.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere, but Magnus is druuunk. Get on your shiny horse and come pick up your princess.” Alec just sighed at his sister’s drunk comment.

“I’m on my way. Where are you two?” He asked while he got out of bed and found a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

“I told you. We’re in my car. You never listen to me.” Izzy whined.

Alec rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes. He was considering just leaving them to find a way home themselves, but of course he couldn’t do that. 

“No shit, sherlock. Where is your car?” 

“It’s on the street, daah” Magnus yelled in the background.

“And what street might that be genius?” Alec was starting to wonder how they even managed to breathe and talk at the same time.

“Bleecker street, by the bakery” Magnus answered.

Izzy repeated it again unnecessarily loud in the phone.

“I’m coming to get you two morons. Don’t leave the car and do not drive it anywhere, do you understand? I’m serious.”

“Yeah, whatever mom” Izzy slurred out.

“It’s Daddy” Magnus corrected before the phone was silenced rather abruptly.

 

~~~

 

He finally saw Izzy's car on the street and pulled up behind it. He walked up to it and looked through the window, they were looking practically dead both of them. He had to tap the window several times before Magnus looked up. The window was rolled down and the smell of alcohol hit him.

“Heey Alexander. What ya doin’ here?” Magnus asked, completely forgetting their conversation from 15 min ago.

“Just shut up and get your asses in my car, we can pick this one up tomorrow” Alec said and turned around, starting to walk to his own car. 

“I swear to God if either of you throw up in my new car, I’ll kill you both” Alec said as he got both of them into the car and started driving.

Izzy was passed out on the backseat and Magnus was leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder while whispering things Alec couldn't understand.

“Dammit Magnus, talk so I can hear you” Alec said while keeping his eyes on the road and tried not to be too distracted by Magnus breathing into his neck.

“I said… you smell really good” Magnus mumbled.

Alec looked at him for a short moment, then rolled his eyes.

“And you reek of beer and cheap whiskey” that wasn’t entirely true though, Alec loved the smell of Magnus. Drunk or sober, he could still get dizzy from breathing him in and it definitely didn’t help right now on the slowly growing bulge in his pants.

Alec parked outside his apartment and looked at the backseat where Izzy was still fast asleep. 

“You must be drunk too Alexander, you forgot where I live, this isn’t my place” Magnus said.

“No, I didn’t want to leave you two drunks on your own, you can sleep with me.” 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Yeah, you’re drunk Mags, maybe we should.. eh just get you into bed” Alec’s mouth went dry when he turned his face and noticed just how close Magnus was.

“Your lips looks really soft” Magnus mumbled. Alec opened his mouth to say something about Magnus being ridiculous, but was silenced when warm lips touched his own. He froze for a second but when he felt the other man’s tongue swirling around his own he gave in and kissed back a bit more violently than he meant to.

The kiss quickly caught fire and Alec could hear Magnus moan into his mouth as he reached up to run his fingers through his hair, tugging on it gently. Suddenly Magnus was in his lap, grinding down on his erection and Alec was licking and biting at Magnus’s neck while he bucked his hips up.

Alec couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to kiss Magnus for so long. But in his car and with a drunk Izzy sleeping in the backseat, was not how he imagined it. Not that he really cared at the moment, he let his hands slid down the back of the man on the top of him, grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Magnus instantly rewarded him with a soft moan.

Alec broke the kiss to breathe and also to see if there were any doubt in Magnus’s eyes but he just smiled and continued the kiss. He was rubbing their erections together and moaning out loudly to show Alec that he wanted this just as much. 

Alec groaned as he was pushed back against the carseat roughly. Magnus was pretty much dry humping him in his lap and Alec pulled back to regain some self control. Magnus took the opportunity to sneak a hand between them and rubbed at Alec’s hard cock through his pants. Magnus was about to push a hand down Alec’s pants when Alec grabbed his wrist gently and stopped him.

“We shouldn’t do this in the car” Alec breathed out, and Magnus pulled his hand back immediately.

“Yeah” he nodded and slipped off Alec’s lap. He took Alec’s hand and pulled him out of the car with him. He started dragging him towards Alec’s apartment, but Alec stopped and pulled back.

“Wait, we have to get Izzy inside too, we can’t leave her here” Alec laughed.

He managed to get Izzy out of the car and to the apartment. Struggling with having to hold them both to their feet while getting his key in the door, he ended up dropping the keys on the ground. Okay maybe he was still a bit shaken from the kiss before, but he wasn’t about to admit that might be the reason for his clumsiness. 

Magnus dropped to his knees to pick up the keys. 

“Damn, if I could fuck a pair of legs, I would fuck those” he said while he ogled Alec’s long legs all the way up. 

“Watch out, or you might say something you’ll regret. You really don’t have any brain-to-mouth filter when drunk, do you?” Alec said while he took the key from Magnus.

“I donno. I just wanna climb you like a tree” Magnus kept going. He took a minute to gather his balance before he got up.

“Well, climbing trees might not be the smartest idea in your current state buddy” Alec rolled his eyes and just dragged both of them through the door to his apartment. He was trying so hard not to be affected by Magnus’s words. But he was doing a poor job, since something else was hard too.

Once inside, he placed Izzy on the couch, while Magnus headed to his bedroom where he immediately dropped down on the bed. Alec looked at him over his shoulder, but decided to deal with that later. He bend down to remove Izzy’s shoes and jacket. He dragged a trash bin over and went to get a couple of water bottles from the fridge to both of his unexpected guests. 

Izzy usually wasn’t bad after drinking, she mainly just had a headache no matter how much she had to drink, it was really Magnus Alec was nervous about. He was a mess when he had a hangover. He would typically be nauseous and have a huge migraine the next day. 

Alec threw a blanket over Izzy and went to the kitchen to get some more water and some painkillers, he had a feeling Magnus might need that in the morning. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and wasn’t surprised to find Magnus fast asleep with all his clothes on in the middle of the bed. 

Alec walked over to the sleeping man and run his fingers through his dark soft hair.

“I guess it’s for the best you fell asleep, i'm not sure I would have been able to resist you if not” he whispered, mostly to himself.

He placed the water and aspirin on the bedside table, and went to remove Magnus’s shoes. He wasn’t sure about how much clothe would be appropriate to remove, considering they were gonna share a bed. He ended up only taking off his pants, even though he wouldn’t have minded snuggling up against a bare chested Magnus, but he didn’t want to take advantage of him or make him uncomfortable when he woke up next morning.

Alec considered jerking off to get rid of the persistent boner in his pants, but decided a shower was probably a better choice. He went to the bathroom and striped down and stepped into the water.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, just focusing on the feeling of hot water running down his body, but all he could think about was how Magnus’s mouth had felt against his own and the sounds He had made when he was rubbing against him in the car. 

He took the soap and started to wash down his chest, imagining Magnus’s hands on his body instead. He let his fingers run over his chest, playing with his nipples that quickly hardened. He moved down his stomach and followed the trail of dark hair to his crotch, just thinking about how much better it would feel to have Magnus’s hands touching him like this.

Fuck it, Alec thought as he leaned against the wall. He held back a moan as he pulled some more soap in his hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was now painfully hard and desperately needed release.

He started stroking himself slowly while all kind of different images of Magnus went through his mind. Magnus’ lips stretched around Alec’s cock, while his long fingers prepared him. Alec let out a small gasp.

His strokes started to get faster and he tightened his grip on his dick as he bit his lip hard to stop himself from making too much noise. He imagined how good Magnus would feel inside of him. He reached behind himself and let a finger circle around his rim. He let in another finger and started to fuck himself as he imagined how Magnus would fuck him harder and faster until he filled him up with his cum. 

He thrusted his hips into his palm and back on his fingers, he closed his eyes and imagined Magnus bending him over and fuck him hard from behind. His movements became erratic and he pulled his fingers out and slammed his hand against the shower wall to steady himself as he came with a whisper of Magnus’s name. He felt the hot come spilling over his other hand before the water instantly washed away the evidence. A mix of water, soap and come flowing down the drain.

He took a deep breath as his body calmed down and his senses came rushing back in. He just jerked off thinking about his friend. And now he had to go back into his bedroom and sleep next to him. He had thought getting himself off would help reduce his want for Magnus, but if anything he just wanted him even more now.

He got dressed and went back to his bedroom where Magnus had kicked the duvet off and laid sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Alec felt his dick twitch at the sight. He laid down next to him on the little free space left on the mattress, careful not to have too much skin contact. He turned his back to the other man so he couldn’t see him, he didn’t need another erection when he was trying to sleep.

He pulled the covers over both of them and Magnus turned in his sleep. Suddenly his dick was rubbing against Alec’s ass and he let out little moans in his sleep.  
‘Damn it’ Alec thought. His self control was really being tested tonight. He pulled back a bit to make some space between them, but he still fell asleep with a half boner.

 

~~~

 

Alec was woken up by the feeling of warm lips tracing up his chest. He was confused at first, and not sure if he might still be dreaming or not. When he felt teeth sink into his neck, the pain convinced him he was indeed awake. There was a hand palming him through his boxers and he slowly opened his eyes. The sight of Magnus, naked and leaning over him, kissing his neck as he grinded his erection against his side, made Alec’s dick twitch. Magnus smirked at him.

“Magnus stop” Alec pleaded, trying to sound firm even his voice was a bit raspy.

“You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re doing and - argh fuck” Alec threw his head back when Magnus slipped his fingers into his boxers and grabbed his dick.

“I know exactly what I’m doing Alec” Magnus whispered in his ear before he started to place open mouthed kisses up and down Alec’s chest.

“And you like it” He added as he looked down on the growing bulge in Alec's underwear.

“That doesn’t matter!” Alec answered. But his words lost it’s meaning when he let out a moan from the feeling of his friend’s soft lips and hot tongue against his skin. “And.. oh god.. you’re drunk” Alec tried with all he got not to buck his hips into Magnus’s palm and encourage him even more.

“I'm not drunk, I’ve been asleep for hours” Magnus replied. He went to suck on Alec’s neck and made the other man groan.

“But don’t worry, I can still pleasure you.. in fact, I bet that my mouth still works just as good when I’m sober.” Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s body. When he reached his crotch, he kissed him through the thin fabric and Alec whimpered. Magnus slowly pulled down Alec’s boxers and Alec couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips upward.

“Someone's eager” Magnus smirked as he moved to finally get a taste of that gorgeous man that was lying spread out in front of him. He licked up the shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the precome there before he started to bob his head up and down.

Alec finally lost it and stopped caring when he couldn’t think of one good reason why they shouldn't do this. He wanted Magnus so bad, and it seemed like his friend felt the same.

“Don’t stop” Alec moaned and slipped his fingers into Magnus’s hair, pushing him closer while thrusting into his mouth. “Magnus oh god, your mouth feels amazing”

Magnus moaned around his cock. He looked up at Alec and silently begging him to fuck his mouth harder. Alec closed his eyes and thrusted deep into Magnus’s eager mouth, and Magnus took all of him without gagging, a quite impressive task considering Alec’s size.

Alec tightened his grip in Magnus’s hair as he looked down and watched himself disappear into Magnus’s skilled mouth. Magnus licked his lips, that were glistening with precome and saliva while he trailed his fingers up Alec’s inner thighs. 

Alec wasn't sure how long he would last if Magnus kept blowing him like this. He grabbed harder on the older man’s hair. Magnus whimpered and looked up with a questioning look.

“Come here” Alec rasped, and pulled him up to his body. Their naked erections rubbed against each other as Magnus slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth and moaned out loud.

He grinded down on Alec so the precome that was dripping from both their dicks got smeared together and made their dicks slide easy against each other, creating a friction that almost made both men come right away. 

Magnus started to kiss down Alec’s jaw and neck before he went to his chest. He pressed kisses into his pecs while he pinched the nipples with his fingers. Alec tilted his head back and tried to cover his moans with the back of his hand against his mouth. When Magnus put his lips around one of the nipples and sucked on it hard, a loud moan escaped from the man below him. Magnus made a mental note of that for later. 

Alec was clutching the sheets underneath him and bucking his hips up, begging for more.

“Lube is in the top drawer” he gasped out and Magnus reached into the nightstand and searched, but the drawer was empty.

“Fuck. I don’t usually.. I mean, It’s been a while.. I forgot..” Alec stammered nervous.

“Hey, it’s okay” Magnus said.

“We just have to improvise” he brought his fingers to Alec’s mouth and tapped on his lips to get him to open up. Alec opened and started to suck on three of his fingers, letting his tongue swirl around each digit. He sucked hard on the last one and Magnus groaned and pulled his fingers out.

He didn’t let Alec’s mouth rest for long, he instantly replaced the fingers with his lips and kissed him breathless. He slowly circled one of his wet fingers around his entrance, before he let it slip inside.

He added another finger and kept the slow pace. Alec was clutching the sheets underneath him, writhing and moaning.

“More, I need more Mags. Please” Magnus added a third finger and twisted them around to find that special spot that would make the other man fall apart. He knew he found it when Alec shivered and dragged his nails down his back, leaving a long red line. 

“Oh fuck yes, right there” Alec screamed and bucked his hips to get more of Magnus’ fingers inside. “Don’t stop.” 

But Magnus pulled all his fingers out, leaving Alec frustrated and empty. He didn't want this to end too early. He got up on his knees, lifted Alec’s legs and pressed his tip against his entrance. He looked down at Alec.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked even though it might seem like a stupid question after everything they just did. But he knew he had been coming on to Alec pretty hard, not leaving him much time to say no, so he had to be sure. He would stop if Alec asked him to. If he decided he didn’t want to after all, even though he really hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t need to worry for long.

“God yes, I never been more sure about anything Magnus. But if you’re having second thoughts about th-” Magnus shut him up with a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a really long time. Now please let me.” He whispered in Alec’s ear before he bit down on his earlobe, and the younger man groaned in need.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist and pulled him against his entrance. Magnus kissed Alec as he slowly pushed all the way into him. Alec moaned into his mouth and arched his back, begging for Magnus to give him more.

Magnus started with a slow pace but soon it wasn’t enough for either of them. Alec grabbed Magnus’ ass and digged his fingers into the soft flesh so hard it would leave a mark. He pushed Magnus deeper into him as he was panting and moaning his name.

Magnus pulled all the way out and then slammed back in roughly, watching Alec as he writhed below him. His loud moaning only turned him on further.

“Oh god Alexander, you feel so fucking amazing” Magnus said as he continued to thrust into him at a merciless pace. Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulders, and with his legs hooked tightly around the other man’s hips he rolled them both over. Without letting Magnus slide out of him, he sat up and started to bounce up and down while he ran his fingers over the smooth caramel skin on Magnus’ chest.

“Fuck me daddy. Your cock feels so good.” Alec moaned as he kept riding Magnus faster, his nails dragging down the other man’s pecs, eyes closed in pleasure. Magnus gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, but judging by Alec’s shaking body he wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and sat up so they were now chest to chest. He kissed him hungrily while he pressed their bodies even closer together. The sudden change in position made Alec cry out.

“Oh fuck, yes I'm gonna come.” 

“Show daddy how hot you look when you cum” Magnus groaned as Alec slammed hard up and down on his cock.

“Yes daddy” Alec moaned and threw his head back as he came untouched. The warm white come got smeared between their chests as Magnus pulled him close and thrusted hard one last time before he released himself deep in Alec’s tight heat.

After getting up to find their boxers and a towel to clean them both with, Alec fell down exhausted on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath. Insecurities hitting him again. 

“You.. you don't regret, do you?” He asked silently, not sure if Magnus was even still awake. 

“A kiss was pressed to his temple, soft and sweet, and Alec couldn't help but smile up at the man hovering over him. 

“Now why on earth I would do that.” Magnus asked. He brought Alec’s face up to his so he could kiss his nose. 

“I finally got to sleep with the man I’ve been in love with for a year. Of course I don't regret that. He brushed a thumb against Alec’s cheek before his hand froze. “Unless.. unless you don’t feel the same.”

Alec rolled them over so he was on top, straddling Magnus. His lips reached down to claim Magnus’ in a slow kiss. 

“I tried to resist you for so long, but you’re so damn adorable when you are drunk, and also very insisting I might add” Alec said with a big smile.

Magnus looked up at Alec teasingly. “Oh I might be adorable Alexander, but your daddy kink, that was kinda hot” He laughed.

“I do not have a daddy kink. You were the one who started it with all your drunk innuendoes” Alec said blushing and pushed himself off of Magnus as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

“Bro, you so do” Izzy said from the doorway, making both men look up in surprise.

“Sorry, but you guys are not quiet. How am I supposed to sleep it out when you guys keep screaming like this. Anyway Alec, Magnus kept asking you if you were sure. You didn't exactly answer, but you sounded pretty sure to me. And even though Magnus might been the one to mention the daddy thing first, you sure did follow it up later.” 

Alec’s face didn’t get any less red. “Thank you, Miss. Can’t - remember - where - I - left - my - cellphone - but - can - somehow - remember - what - my - brother - says - during - sex”

“No problem.” Izzy said, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. “Anyway, I was thinking for lunch maybe we-”

“Get out! ” Alec yelled at her.

“Fine! Sheesh, I’m going, just please try and be quiet if you’re going to have sex again. I am trying to sleep.” Izzy said as she slammed the door shut.

Alec shook his head and sighed deeply, walking over and sat down next to Magnus on the bed.

“Maybe I do have a bit of a hangover after all. Or maybe it’s your fault, you did pull quite hard on my hair you know” Magnus said as he leaned against Alec.

“Don’t you dare blame me for your drinking problems Bane!” Alec teased, tossing Magnus onto the bedsheets. Magnus squeaked and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him in for a kiss. 

They could hear Izzy yelling from the living room that she needed her beauty sleep, but neither of them paid any attention to her as they got lost in each others touch.

“Hey, you know what” Alec said between kisses. “Maybe we could go back to your place instead and watch movies - eh, quiet movies so your headache doesn’t get worse - while we curl up in bed and eat pizza.”

Magnus smiled. “That sounds great. Now, can you go get me some aspirin and some water? All that yelling didn’t help my headache.”

Alec placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sure, anything for you.”

“Thanks. After all..I am your daddy” Magnus said as he moved underneath Alec to avoid the slap Alec aimed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments always makes me happy
> 
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
